


Letters

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, High School, Letters, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of letters between Dean and Cas during a Spanish exchange trip to Barcelona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion: plain text is what's actually written, strike-through is text that they scribbled out so the other couldn't read it, and italics is what they wanted to write but didn't.
> 
> It's set in Barça because I was just there and I loved it and wanted to write about while it was still fresh.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

15 March

 ~~Dear~~ _no, no._

Cas- _good._

I don’t know why I came on this trip. I think you’d get much more out of it. Of course, if you’d’ve come, I probably would have come too just because ~~I’d miss you too much~~ well...it would be better with you here. God, that sounded gay, didn’t it? I just meant that I learn better when you’re there to explain things to me. Plus you like my stupid jokes; everyone here thinks they’re total shit. Jordi, my host student, he thinks I’m really strange. I think he likes me though, which is good.

Anyway, we went to a party on the beach last night (after a long day of touring, that was TOTALLY what I wanted to do). While we were there I hooked up with this really cute guy, darkish hair, really bright eyes, ~~(looked like you),~~ great kisser. His name was Michaël (pronounced Mik-hi-ale), and I’ll probably never see him again. Oh well, it’s not terribly upsetting. _Because it’s not you._ Other than that the party was a bit of a drag: people got drunk, people got high, we came home and went to bed.

Then this morning we had to get up at seven thirty and drive to school. Of course, I didn’t go to school because the twelve of us went touring. Again. But it was alright this time: we went to La Sagrada Familia, which I’m sure you’ve heard all about in church. Either way, I took about a thousand pictures ~~for you~~. I’m definitely adding this to the list of places we need to go when we do our around-the-world trip.

Oh hey, I gotta go. We’re headed to the Barça match. I’ll write more tomorrow ok?

Hope you’re having fun. ~~I miss you.~~ _I love you._

-Dean

 

15 March

 ~~My~~ _Jesus fuck no._

Dean-

Your letter from the eighth just came today. It sounds like you’re having a lot of fun in Spain, maybe too much fun? Nah, I’m kidding. Just don’t get kicked out of school, ok? ~~I’d miss you way too much.~~

That guy you hooked up with sounds like he was pretty great _(I hate him)_ , even if it was just a quick makeout session.

Michael keeps telling me that you’re a bad influence, and that he “doesn’t want me to end up like you”. We had an argument ~~(I punched him several times and defended your honor)~~ before he finally let it go. Then Gabriel appeared, stole your letter, and read it out loud dramatically. Balthazar very much appreciated the performance. He gave you three of five stars ~~(for not saying you loved me, which is apparently obvious)~~. Sorry.

I really wish I could have been able to go with you, but with Father’s new job and everything, apparently it just wasn’t a “good time” for me to be away. Maybe next year, right?

Unfortunately, my hookup life isn’t as good as yours (read: nonexistent), but a few people have shown interest. _Not the right ones. Not you._ So I have options. I may even take a few of them up on their offers.

Also: I got invited to Crowley’s party tomorrow night. Do you think I should go? Not that it matters, by the time you’ll have gotten this, it’ll be over. But yeah...I think I’m gonna go. I’m trying really hard to get over this crush I have on this one specific person, and maybe a hookup will help.

Thanks for suggesting this whole letter thing, it’s really therapeutic.

 _With love,_ Till tomorrow,

-Cas


End file.
